Mobile technology allows users to download a variety of applications and functions to their mobile devices. A mobile application may allow users to remotely access to their personal information and perform some actions based on the information. When such a mobile device is misplaced or misappropriated, then the user's information can be jeopardized. Merely uninstalling the applications from a mobile device may not effectively prevent a third party from gaining access to the user's profile by re-installing the application on the mobile device. As such, there exists a need for effective protection of user information when their mobile devices are misplaced or misappropriated.